Upon This Fate
by Hinata-rocks
Summary: A lone girl with bright red hair travels alone in this world, not knowing or caring what has happened or will happen to her For she is the LAST of the Yahara clan. And proudly her name is Mai, Maiyuki Yahara. GaaraxOC Oneshot


Portfolio 5: Short story

Upon this Fate….

The earth revolves around the everlasting Sun of infurturnal heat. Days seep through to the blackening cover of nights. Everything seems to be normal, but one girl screams in peril within her thoughts, begging for release.

The slip cover of a silken night with sewn on stars glazed the view of the pale, crescent moon. Singly a young teen of the female persuasion treks through the empty streets of a small, cobble stone street. A velour black cape drapes over her shoulders and head, the shadows of it, caused by the bright moon, concealing her identity. She walks alone as the stinging wind wisps at the straight, oddly colored, red locks draped over her shoulder, seeming them to float around her almost angelic like. Such a bright red stuck out, yet the girl did not know why she was born with such color of her hair.

Sand in lazily spun over the streets around the town hidden within the deserts. The cloak did not suit the hot weather in the middle of the night, become of the deserts heated winds swirling and cooling down from the previous day. Groaning and moaning, they were unmerciful and her face seemed to sting at its wrath.

Continuing down the streets her midnight boots that ran high as her knees plopped, making a soft pattering on the empty and barren streets. So many filled these streets but at night, it was if it were another planet. Turning her head slightly she swore she heard the faintest of pattering or sneak of another person. Shrugging this off though as nothing appear the brilliant bright, red hair of this girl turned and continued her decent onto nowhere and anywhere.

A swoop cleared besides her and the heart of her stopped for a moment before swiveling around in attempt to cease the source of the lingering sound. Those winds groaned again, sifting up forcefully of the sand spewn on the streets, and everything seemed still for a long few seconds.

Heart pounding, she stood silent, as if waiting for something to happen…..but nothing did. The only sound of shifting sand around her and a stray coyote, bawling out in the deserts behind the guarded gates of this village. Yet, her heart did not cease its corruption of beats.

Placing one foot in front of the other shakily and moved over to the originated place she thought the sound came from. Her heart skipped another 3 beats as the sound once again sensed from behind her.

But before a muscle of twitch of the senses could be heard, a hot and almost sticky breath pushed down her neck. A cold and heart shattering, piercing voice rang in the red-heads ears. "Why must you be out at a time like this? It's quite dangerous." The deepness of the creeping voice literally sent shivers down her spine.

"W-w-who are you?" A mere stutter former out from her vocals. She was as if frozen on spot, her feet seeming to be glued to the ground.

"I am the wind, I am the sand. I am the very breath you live. But my humane name is known and feared by as Gaara of the Desert." The voice peeked a trickle of amusement at the broken framed vocals of the female. "Now, who may you be?"

"Maiyuki. Of the Yahara clan. Maiyuki Yahara." Bravely Mai forced out in her full voice. It dropped with her natural sweetness of it, like vocal honey. But yet at the same time it held that lightness. Light and sweet. Hard to imagine such pureness. Swinging around in a turn as Maiyuki noticed her feet weren't glued or stuck with on the cobble stoned streets, facing the man.

But it wasn't a creep of a man she imagined. It was actually a boy. Around the age of 14, seeming to look similar as her. . Bright red hair spewn over his head, small locks falling on his forehead. Skin so light and pale, seeming so fragile you could tap it and it would brake as a porcelain doll. Heavily, blackness of insomnia surrounded his eyes. An amused look appeared on his face as he cocked a non-existent brow. Did this female not know of what power and death this boy has caused? Yet she seemed frazzled and spooked, causing a small and twisted smile to tug at the corners of his mouth.

A blood red Kanji (Japanese writing) that stood for love place on the left corner of his forehead. Why such of that location and meaning? She pondered. Almost a non-existent flutter of her heart was sensed and a link pink tinge appeared on her cheeks and she looked to the ground in embarrassment for they locked eyes sight so long. But she got all the info she needed now through his eyes, as they spoke for him. He long the love and affection of others, only to be approved.


End file.
